


Loss of Innocence

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Shooting Range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor needs to learn something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Lyle borrowed from his creator with permission.

Connor took a deep breath and reloaded his gun, sending another target down to the bottom of the gun range.

Lyle helped him adjust his stance and then squeezed his shoulder before stepping back and letting Connor take the shots on his own. It broke his heart to see the innocent young man so determined to learn to shoot, but he understood the necessity. After Ryan and Stephen and Nick, he was determined to make sure Connor could defend himself if he had to. And Connor was determined to protect his friends, even if it meant learning how to kill.


End file.
